


Wild Ones

by notyourbro



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbro/pseuds/notyourbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh asks Chris on a real-deal date. To a nightclub, no less. </p><p>Chris is terrified of dancing, but he'll sure as hell try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> so......this was supposed to a ficlet, HAHA. dialogue prompts were "i'm flirting with you" and "i just want this."
> 
> this is, without a doubt, the most embarrassing thing i've ever written.
> 
> side note: both places featured in this fic are made up.

**Emily:** yo yo wash  
**Josh:** what up my queen  
**Emily:** at last, someone who knows how to address me  
anyway, i was just wondering if ur down for our monthly clubventure tonite  
**Josh:** hell 2 the yes  
**Emily:** sweet. one condition tho……  
**Josh:** ruh roh  
**Emily:** i’m gonna block ur fuckin number if u talk like that  
**Josh:** okay, okay. what is it?  
**Emily:** jess is coming. as my date or whatever.  
**Josh:** wtf.  
i’m all for more gay couples in this squad, but this is our BONDING TIME, em. it’s sacred.  
**Emily:** i know, i know. but she made this stupid pouty face when i told her about our plans and i just. ugh.  
**Josh:** ur fuckin weak. and gay.  
**Emily:** shut up  
are u mad  
**Josh:** nah, it’s cool. i understand.  
**Emily:** good. bc i have an idea.  
**Josh:** lmfao…….ur ideas are almost as bad as mine  
**Emily:** i’m serious. why don’t u ask ur lil nerd crush to come and we can make a double date of it??  
**Josh:** LMFAO  
no  
**Emily:** why not  
**Josh:** uhhh. bc u and jess have established that u like each other??? and idek if chris is into dudes, let alone me????  
**Emily:** let me tell u something, josh. he is, and he is.  
**Josh:** how do u know that  
**Emily:** i am all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful. it’s why i’m the queen.  
ok for real, have u seen the way he looks at you?? u need to stop doin this shit.  
**Josh:** what shit  
**Emily:** THE NOT-DOING-ANYTHING SHIT  
**Josh:** that’s contradictory  
**Emily:** ur contradictory, asshole.  
**Josh:** oooh, what foul language her majesty uses. unladylike.  
**Emily:** -__-  
will u please fuck off with ur gender norms and ask him out?  
**Josh:** u just wanna see him make a fool of himself on the dance floor  
**Emily:** don’t YOU  
**Josh:** ……………  
i’ll text him now.  
**Emily:** good luck.

***

**Josh:** CHRISTOPHER. my man. my dude. my numero uno.  
 **Chris:** whatever it is, no.  
 **Josh:** I HAVENT EVEN SAID ANYTHING. jeez, can’t a guy greet his fave bro with warmth and enthusiasm???  
 **Chris:** not you.  
 **Josh:** wow. i am hurt. hurt and offended.  
 **Chris:** good. seriously, what do you want?  
 **Josh:** i wanna know what ur doin tonight  
 **Chris:** uhhhh. playing video games?  
 **Josh:** wrong. u are shakin ur butt at a club with me.  
 **Chris:** UHHHH. no.  
 **Josh:** :(  
 **Chris:** isn’t this ur thing with emily anyway  
 **Josh:** jess is coming as em’s date, so……i was wondering if u also wanted to come as a date.  
MY date. it is a double date. omg.  
 **Chris:** are you for real?  
 **Josh:** yes.  
 **Chris:** oh.  
why don’t you ask sam or something?  
 **Josh:** bc i want to ask u  
hello??  
 **Chris:** this really isn’t a joke?  
 **Josh:** when have i EVER played a joke, in my entire life  
 **Chris:** josh, i’m serious.  
 **Josh:** so am i. i want you to come.  
 **Chris:** jesus  
 **Josh:** jesus yes or jesus no  
and will it be a jesus yes if i make a puppy face  
 **Chris:** STOP, you know i can’t resist the puppy face.  
 **Josh:** so is that a yes????  
 **Chris:** okay. but no photos, videos, or recording devices of ANY KIND. deal?  
 **Josh:** DEAL.  
 **Chris:** and no laughing  
 **Josh:** i wouldn’t dream of it  
 **Chris:** AND you’re picking me up.  
 **Josh:** i never leave a date hanging  
see u at 8, nerd.

***

“He called it a date. He called _me_ his date.”

Chris paced across the floor of his room. He wiped his clammy palms on the sides of his jeans and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he passed. God, he was a mess. His cheeks flamed a vibrant pink, and his hair stuck out in every direction. He must’ve run his fingers through it countless times since Josh’s last text. 

Ashley’s voice crackled through the speakers on his phone. “You said that, Chris. Several times.”

Chris winced at Ashley’s remark—and the sight of himself. He lifted the phone off his bed and moved it to the dresser beneath his mirror. “Sorry,” he apologized, trying to make something less blindingly horrific out of his hair. 

“It’s fine. _You’re_ fine. You just need to relax.” 

Nerves bubbled in Chris’ stomach. _Yes, because I’m just_ so _good at that_. But that wasn’t the point. “Ash, I can’t dance. Like, at all.”

Silence, then: “I can neither confirm nor deny that assessment.” 

Chris laughed and stepped back to assess his work. It would have taken a shower or a boatload of gel to completely repair his hair, but this was good enough. “You’re a true friend, you know that?” 

“I try,” Ashley said in a breezy tone. “Hey, isn’t Josh getting you at eight?” 

Chris kept his eyes on the mirror, trying to see himself the way Josh might. “Yeah,” he said absently. “Why?” 

“It’s 7:59.” 

“ _Fuck._ ” Chris snapped out of his reverie and reached for his phone. His clumsy fingers knocked it to the floor instead, but he no longer needed to confirm the time. A car horn sounded outside his house as he bent to retrieve the device, and Chris knew it was Josh. His nerves danced into his chest, shortening his breath.

“Sounds like your gentleman caller has arrived,” Ashley quipped.

“Shit—yeah.” Chris inspected his phone and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it undamaged. “I gotta run.” 

“Keep me posted. Remember: I want the deets, but nothing so gross that I won’t be able to look Josh in the eye after this.” 

“Making a lot of presumptions there, Ashley,” Chris noted.

“I prefer to call them highly educated guesses.” 

Chris scoffed. “Leave it to an English major to argue semantics.”

“ _Go_ , Chris,” Ashley urged. “And good luck.”

***

Josh’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. His palms were slick with sweat, and he rubbed them on his jeans for what felt like the millionth time. Jesus, why was he so _nervous_? He’d gone on loads of dates, and he’d hung out with Chris even more—but maybe mixing the two was a bad idea.

Josh cast another glance at the window of Chris’ room. Light still glowed through the glass, soft and yellow. He pulled out his phone.

 **Josh:** i can’t believe u made me do this  
**Emily:** i didn’t make u do anything. i just nudged u, forcefully, in the right direction. it’s what friends do.  
**Josh:** friends who want to induce cardiac arrest, maybe.  
**Emily:** you’ll thank me later, ok?  
**Josh:** sure hope so.

The front door to Chris’ house swung open, and Chris jogged down the front steps. He looked nervous and harried, but somehow it looked good on him. Lately _everything_ looked good on him. 

An idea sprang to Josh’s mind, and he hopped out of the car. Chris paused, startled, and Josh moved to open the passenger door. Chris’ surprise morphed into something stern.

“You don’t need to do that,” he said.

“Oh, but I do,” Josh said, with as much casual charm as he could muster. “If I’m going to woo you, I need to do it right.” 

Chris mumbled something that sounded like, “This is ridiculous,” but he came forward. He ducked into the passenger seat, and Josh closed the door behind him. Josh rapped the window teasingly and headed back to the driver’s seat. The car felt small and hot all of a sudden, and the first thing Josh did when he started the car was roll down his window. He granted himself a breath of the salty California air before peeling out of the driveway.

The silence was deafening, too—something heavy and solid sandwiched between them. Josh fiddled with the radio until he found a song that didn’t feel like nails on a chalkboard. Satisfied, he spared a glance at Chris. His dirty blond hair was messier than usual—a tousled, just-got-out-of-bed look. Josh almost bit his fucking lip. He’d been in too deep for _way_ too long. Now that they were on an official, no-joke date, Josh couldn’t believe he’d taken this long to do it.

“So, uh—where are we going?” Chris asked.

Embarrassment prickled Josh’s skin as he realized he should have mentioned that sooner. “Oh, right—it’s this place called The Jungle. My dad’s had some wrap parties there, so he knows the owner. They let us in for free, as long as we don’t abuse that power.” 

“That’s cool,” Chris said. “Free is cool.” 

A smile lifted Josh’s lips, and he had to refrain from stealing another look at Chris. “Yeah, but even if it wasn’t free, I’d pay for you. Obviously.” 

Chris squirmed in his seat, hands kneading in his lap. “You don’t have to.”

“Oh, but I do.”

***

The line was long, but the night was young. They had time. Chris texted Emily as Josh squeezed his car into a parking spot, and somehow they managed to find each other in the sea of waiting people.

Chris’ stomach clenched as he saw how done-up Jess was. She wore a tight black dress with sleek, matching heels and bright red lipstick. She'd pulled her hair into a long braid, swept over her shoulder. She bounced as excitedly as she could in her tall heels, and Chris averted his eyes when she beamed at him. He felt underdressed in comparison. The best thing he had was a button-up shirt that he kept for special occasions. He'd paired it with dark jeans that almost looked nice, if you were squinting and a little bit drunk. His concern must’ve shown on his face, because Josh nudged him and whispered, “You look good, dude.” 

Josh was one to talk. The dark, washed out jeans he wore didn’t look much different from Chris’ pants, but Chris was sure they were more expensive. Josh’s shirt was slim and fitting, and over it he wore a sharp black blazer. The night air still tingled with warmth, and Josh had rolled his sleeves halfway up his forearm. 

In short, _he looked good_. But Chris accepted the compliment with as small of a grimace as possible and bumped Josh back. “Thanks. You do, too.” 

“Oh, can you tell I put in some effort this time?” Josh asked, as though he didn’t always make Chris look twice, whether he tried to or not. 

“Only a little,” Chris teased. It wasn’t much of a compliment, but Josh’s chuckle was warm and appreciative. He took Chris’ arm, his fingers resting on the inside of Chris’ elbow before slowly moving down. The touch made Chris shiver, and he wished he had rolled up his sleeves, too. 

Josh’s fingers reached Chris’ wrist, and panic fluttered in Chris’ chest. Should he take Josh’s hand? What was the protocol for this? Their friendship had consisted of so many light, casual touches. In any other situation, Chris wouldn’t have thought twice about it. But Josh had sprung the word _date_ on him on a Saturday night, and it changed the entire game. 

The line moved before Chris could make a decision, and Josh’s hand fell away from his arm. The moment was gone. 

They reached the entrance soon after, and the bouncer nodded at Josh, who saluted in return. Emily and Jess went in first, and Josh settled his hand on Chris’ back to guide him through the doors. The hallway was dark, and pulsing music vibrated through the floor. Chris’ skin hummed with rekindled anxiety. Jess squealed in front of him, and Emily flashed a grin over her shoulder. Was Chris the _only_ one who felt like he was going to puke? 

The music boomed louder and as they neared the end of the hallway. Soon the dim, narrow passage opened into the most vibrant room Chris had ever seen. Roving lights sent a rainbow of colors dancing across the massive crowd. Everyone on the dance floor seemed to move in a synchronous rhythm, like puzzle pieces sliding into place. A bar sat nestled in a corner, and above the dance floor was a balcony of booths and tables, surrounded by glass. Chris craned his neck and saw shadowed figures in soft lighting. Some sat immersed in one another, while others observed the moving crowd beneath them. They weren’t that far up, but their private space felt worlds away from the chaos below.

A tug on Chris’ arm brought his attention back to his friends. Emily’s gaze locked on the bar, but the dance floor had entranced Jess. She turned to Emily with wide eyes. Her mouth formed words that Chris couldn’t hear, but it was easy to see what she wanted. Emily cast a mournful look at the bar, but she took Jess’ hand and they shimmied their way into the crowd. Chris watched them until they disappeared, and then Josh stepped into his line of vision. He gestured toward the dance floor and raised his eyebrows.

“I can’t dance,” Chris admitted. The music swallowed his words, but Josh’s expression turned to one of understanding. He placed his hands on Chris’ shoulders and gave an encouraging squeeze. 

“You’ll be fine,” he shouted, leaning in close. “Stay with me, okay?” 

Chris nodded, and Josh’s hands left Chris’ shoulders. He slipped into the crowd, and this time Chris didn’t think twice about grabbing his hand; he just did. Josh flashed a smile over his shoulder, white and gleaming. His grip on Chris’ fingers tightened. Bodies jostled Chris as they weaved across the floor. He couldn’t tell if he was stumbling over other people’s feet or his own, but Josh’s hand grounded him. It was an anchor, warm and strong. 

They meandered for long enough that Chris thought Josh was looking for Emily and Jess. He leaned forward to yell that it was a lost cause. Josh chose that moment to stop, and Chris knocked into him. He adjusted his glasses as Josh surveyed the area around them. Josh gave a satisfied nod and said into Chris’ ear, “This is good.”

 _What’s good?_ Chris wanted to shout—but then he looked for himself and found the crowd fanning out in all directions. Josh had taken him to the center of it all.

“You alright?” Josh asked. His lips brushed the shell of Chris’ ear, and Chris shuddered—at least, he thought he did. There was so much going on—so much to take in—that he could barely register his own sensations. He nodded, adding a “yeah” just to be sure. Josh smiled, and Chris felt it against his skin. When Josh pulled away, his eyes glowed bright. They hadn’t even started, and already Chris could see how much he loved this. 

“Come on!” Josh shouted—and then started dancing. He didn’t need a minute to find his rhythm; he fell into it smoothly, a fish gliding through water. His shoulders shimmied. His hips shook. It mesmerized Chris, who hadn’t realized he was still until Josh grabbed him roughly by the hips. “Show me your _moves_ , dude.”

So Chris did—or tried. Squished in the middle of the crowd, Chris was hyper-aware of the bodies around him. They bumped into him from all directions—a stray elbow here, a shoulder there. Their rhythms felt so different, and Chris didn’t know whose cue to follow. He focused his attention on Josh instead and slowly, _slowly_ , started to move.

It was awkward. Chris knew that much. His hips were jerky and he didn’t know what to do with his arms, but Josh’s face broke into the widest grin Chris had ever seen. He threw his head back and laughed to the ceiling. A flush crept up Chris’ neck, but he knew Josh wasn’t laughing at him. Not like that. Josh’s loud “fuck _yes_ ” only confirmed it, and confidence shot through Chris like lightning. He laughed too, loud and reckless, and then he lost himself in the music.

***

_God, he’s gorgeous._

The thought hit Josh without warning, and he almost lost his step. He recovered fast, but not fast enough to escape Chris’ attention. Chris quirked an eyebrow, and Josh responded with a shake of his head and a raised pointer finger. They’d given up on words, and Josh had been more than happy to watch Chris lose his inhibitions in silence. It was a beautiful sight, if Josh was honest, but now he wanted to pull Chris close and tell him what he thought. _You’re fucking gorgeous._

He grabbed Chris, but what he said was, “I need a drink.” 

Chris blinked like Josh had shaken him out of a trance. His movements slowed, and he nodded. He took Josh’s hand, linking their fingers together, and Josh led them off the dance floor. 

Breaking free of the crowd was like coming up from underwater, and Josh breathed in deep. He cast a glance at Chris, who was doing the same, and jerked his head toward the bar. Chris nodded again, and they made their way toward it, hand-in-hand. The crowd was thin enough that they didn’t _need_ to hold hands, but if Chris didn't let go, Josh wouldn't either.

Josh ordered a gin and tonic before turning to Chris. Chris fumbled, eyes skittering over the options scratched onto the blackboard behind the bar. “What’s a not-terrible beer?” he asked.

Josh ordered him the most expensive one they had, and Chris moved to pull out his wallet. Josh shooed it away. “I told you I’d pay, right?” 

Chris’ brow furrowed, and Josh knew Chris would try to make it up to him later. For now, though, Chris tucked his wallet away with a sheepish “thanks.” The bartender passed them their drinks, and Chris scanned the tables scattered around them. Josh tapped his arm and gestured upstairs to the nicer booths. Chris’ eyebrows shot up. 

“Really?” he asked, voice higher than usual. 

Josh bit his lip to keep from smiling, and he nodded. He and Emily had been coming to The Jungle since their twenty-first birthdays. It was familiar to Josh, but showing it to Chris made him feel like he was seeing everything for the first time.

“Alright then,” Chris shrugged, and Josh led him up the stairs. His legs wobbled, but they managed not to spill anything—or have anything spilled _on_ them. There was one empty booth left, and Josh snagged it. The glass muffled the music, and Josh's ears buzzed as he slid into the seat. Chris was worse off—he set down his beer and pressed his fingers to his ears with a frown.

“I can’t hear for shit,” he shouted, and Josh laughed. Chris looked at him with concern. “Why is that funny?” 

“It’s not.” Josh reached for one of Chris’ hands and pulled it away from his ear. He rubbed his thumb over Chris’ knuckles. “You’re just shouting a bit.” 

“Oh, fuck. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Josh assured. It was cute. _Chris_ was cute. 

Chris lifted his beer with his free hand and took a tentative sip. He made a noise of approval and took a longer drink, looking out over the dance floor. “I can’t believe I’m here,” he said, his voice hushed with awe. His eyes widened with realization. “I can’t believe you saw me dance. Oh, God.” 

Josh slid closer. “You’re not half-bad, for a first timer.”

“I don’t need your pity compliments,” Chris snorted.

“They’re not pity compliments,” Josh countered. His foot met Chris’ leg under the table, and Chris snapped his head back to Josh.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, Cochise?” Josh asked. “I’m flirting with you.” 

Chris’ lips parted, and his eyes dilated even further in the dim light. His gaze dropped to Josh’s lips, and Josh was _so close_ to closing the small space between them. But then Chris tilted his head away, shifting his gaze to the table. “So, uh—you and Emily come here often?” 

“Once a month or so,” Josh said. He leaned against the cool upholstery and tried not to think about Chris’ mouth. It was easier said than done.

Chris nodded as he took another gulp of his beer. “Do you dance with people?” 

Josh brightened. “Why, are you jealous?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Chris said, a lilt in his voice. “It’s a perfectly innocent question.” 

“Well, to answer your perfectly innocent question, no. I keep to myself, Emily excluded.”

Chris pressed his lips together, his expression curious. “Why’s that?” 

Josh shrugged. “That’s the fun of places like this, isn’t it? It’s total stress relief, and you don’t even have to interact with anyone. You can just slip in, dance your face off, and slip back out again. No one needs to know you.” 

Chris ran his finger around the edge of his beer glass. He looked slyly at Josh. “I know you.” 

“You do,” Josh said, and not even the best bullshitting could hide how happy he was about that. Maybe it was Josh’s imagination, but Chris’ leg seemed to press harder against his foot.

“I have another perfectly innocent question.”

“You’re full of them tonight, aren’t you?” Josh teased. He took a sip of his own drink. It burned pleasantly as it slid down his throat. “Hit me with it.” 

“Why did you ask me here tonight?” 

Well, shit. There were a lot of answers to that. _Because you’re my best friend._

_Because I’m stupidly, shamelessly in love with you._

_Because it’s about fucking time I did something about it._

Josh said the most honest thing he could think of without embarrassing himself. “I don’t know. I just—I just want this. You, here, now. Is that bad?” 

Chris shook his head. “Not at all. I mean, I’m glad. It’s just…I thought maybe you asked me because Em was bringing Jess, and you didn’t want to show up alone.” 

“Chris,” Josh breathed. “I don’t do shit unless I mean it, okay?” He squeezed Chris’ hand, hard. “And I mean this.” 

Chris’ leg knocked his foot underneath the table, and Josh knew it was no accident. “Cool,” Chris said. “Me too.”

***

Maybe it was the drink. Maybe it was that Josh had admitted to liking him outside the realm of bro-punches. Whatever the case, Chris wanted to dance again.

He downed the last of his beer and wiped the foam off his upper lip. With a decisive thump, he set his empty glass on the tabletop. “Let’s go back."

“Do you mean home?” 

“No, dumbass.” Chris pointed to the dance floor, still packed beneath them. “I mean down there.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Do I detect a tone of disbelief?” Chris teased. “Yes, I’m sure. I don’t do shit unless I mean it, either.” 

Josh’s eyes gleamed in the soft light, and he downed the rest of his drink before sliding out of the booth. Chris hopped out too, and this time he led the way. Energy coursed through him as he moved between bodies. His brain registered little besides Josh’s grip on his forearm. 

When they found themselves ensconced in the crowd once more, Chris didn’t need prompting. He turned to face Josh and moved like he never thought he could. He was less aware of his body now. It did his bidding without so much painstaking thought, and Chris wondered if this was the first time he’d _let go_. If this was what it felt like to unravel, Chris decided, he fucking liked it.

The downside to focusing less on his own body was that Chris couldn’t stop thinking about _Josh’s_. His movements looked effortless, and the lights made his skin luminescent. Otherworldly. Chris wanted to touch him, almost to make sure he was real, but that was the one command Chris’ body wouldn’t obey. 

_Come on. Just do it. Just—_

Someone knocked into Chris’ back, and he stumbled forward into Josh. Josh caught him, fingers tight around Chris’ arms. Chris pulled himself together, flushing with embarrassment, and Josh’s eyes dropped to his hands. 

The tension was palpable and immediate. Chris tried to back away, but Josh’s grip tightened. His hands trailed down Chris’ arms. When there was nowhere to go beyond the tips of Chris’ fingers, Josh latched on to Chris’ hips. His fingers looped through the empty belt holes of Chris’ jeans, and he tugged Chris closer. 

Chris forgot how to breathe. _Holy shit._

Josh laughed, and the sound barely reached Chris’ ears. But it was enough to make Chris realize—with no small amount of mortification—that he'd blurted that aloud. He clamped his mouth shut, and Josh’s grin was devilish. His tongue poked between his teeth. 

Well, two could play at that game. 

Chris’ fingers found the sides of Josh’s blazer—unbuttoned, of course. He ran his hands down either side. The touch was feather-light, and Chris watched as Josh’s grin faltered. Chris' hands skimmed over Josh’s shirt, and Josh’s muscles tightened underneath the touch. Chris’ hands moved back up, and he took hold of Josh’s blazer again. This time, he balled his hands into fists and pulled, _hard_. Josh’s mouth almost collided with his, but Josh steadied himself in time and stared at Chris for a long moment. His gaze was inscrutable. 

When he spoke, Chris didn’t hear a word of it.

“What?” he shouted.

Josh leaned in closer, and Chris felt Josh’s breath on his skin as Josh spoke. “I said you’re fucking gorgeous. Did you know that?” 

Heat sparked and sizzled down Chris’ spine, and he mumbled a quiet “ _fuck_ ” as Josh’s voice eroded the last of his inhibitions. He surged forward and slanted his mouth over Josh’s, quick and impatient. Josh froze for a second, and then his hands left Chris’ sides to wrap around his waist in earnest. He pulled Chris flush against him, and Chris’ nerves went _haywire_. Josh’s body was lean and warm, his lips soft but insistent. Chris didn’t know which felt better—which he wanted more. 

He went for both, snaking his arms around Josh’s neck as he deepened the kiss. He didn’t hear Josh moan in his mouth so much as he felt it, and Chris’ skin thrummed in response. _That was me. I did that._

_I want to do it again._

Chris’ hands moved up to Josh’s hair. His fingers threaded through Josh’s curls as he bit gently at Josh’s lower lip. Chris would have _killed_ to hear the noise Josh made right then. He settled for reveling in the tightness of Josh’s grip and the way Josh’s hips pushed into him just slightly. 

Josh pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Chris’ neck. His breath came heavy against the fabric of Chris’ shirt. “Jesus Christ,” he said into Chris’ ear. “You’re killing me, man.”

Chris huffed a laugh and found he didn’t have much breath to spare either. “Sorry.” 

Josh pressed a quick, tender kiss to the skin of Chris’ neck. “Do not. Apologize.” He straightened himself, and they stood still in a sea of movement, gazes pinned on each other. Chris smiled at Josh’s tousled hair, and Josh ruffled Chris’ hair in response. 

They slipped out of the crowd as quietly as they’d come.

***

**Josh:** where u at girlie  
 **Emily:** where do u think  
 **Josh:** the bar?  
 **Emily:** heck yeah  
 **Josh:** jess with u?  
 **Emily:** heck YEAH  
 **Josh:** ooh la la  
do i get the deets  
 **Emily:** do i get the deets on u and chris  
 **Josh:** uh, not when he’s standing right next to me  
 **Emily:** exactly  
 **Josh:** damn it  
well, hurry up and finish ur drinks. part 2 awaits.  
 **Emily:** aye aye captain

***

“Oh my God, I’m disgusting.”

The night air hit Chris’ skin like a balm, and in a rush of sensation he realized how gross he felt. His hands were oddly sticky, and his shirt clung to the skin around his neck. He fumbled for his top buttons of his shirt and sighed in relief when they came undone beneath his fingers. Then Chris realized how many people he’d touched in there, and how many people had touched him. The relief dissipated. What he needed was a long, hot shower.

Chris leaned against the side of the building, his legs wobbling beneath him. He reached into his back pocket to make sure his phone was still there. He hadn’t touched it all night—or texted Ashley. He pulled it out and clicked the home button, groaning when the bright light hit his eyes.

And then he gasped. 

“It’s _one in the fucking morning_?” 

Josh glanced up from his own phone, his lips curling into a smirk. “Past your bedtime?”

“No,” Chris said hastily. “Just didn’t realize.” 

Josh studied him for another moment before he shrugged. That stupid smirk was still plastered on his face, and Chris wanted to wipe it off. 

No—he wanted to kiss it off. 

“Whatever you say,” Josh said, and Chris forced his attention back to his phone. He’d missed two messages. 

**Ashley:** how’s it going, stud? 

An hour later:

 **Ashley:** i’ll assume you’re kissing his face off then. ;)

Chris smiled down at his screen, and he wished he could text her back. But she was definitely sleeping, and she would _definitely_ kill him if he woke her up at 1 a.m. Even if it was about face-sucking. He opened Messenger instead, knowing Ashley kept her notifications turned off. He typed out a reply. 

**Chris** : not that far off the mark :D  
i would also like to direct your attention to the timestamp on this message  
please note that i, your self-proclaimed hermit friend, am OUT OF DOORS!! AT ONE IN THE MORNING!!!!  
in case you don’t believe me… 

Chris exited the app and opened his camera, flipping the view so it faced him. He extended his arm, ready to smile, and Josh swooped in from the side. He pressed his lips to Chris’ cheek, and Chris hit the button before he could stop himself. 

The camera flashed, and Josh whispered, “Photobomb.” 

Chris clucked his tongue. “You totally ruined my shot,” he complained. He tapped the photo to pull it up and laughed at the genuine shock on his face. He tilted the phone toward Josh. “Look at that. It’s terrible.” 

Josh’s expression softened almost imperceptibly before he regained composure. “You’re the one breaking your own rules—you said no photos.”

“I meant no photos of me looking like a fool.”

“So no photos, then.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Chris snapped. “Fucking rude.” 

“To make up for your transgression, you have to make that your background. And if you’ve changed it by the next time I see you, we’re done.” 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“When had we started?” Chris asked.

Josh lowered his gaze back to his own phone. “Stop changing the subject and change your background.” 

Chris faked a scoff, but he did as Josh told him. And then he sent it to Ashley. 

Emily and Jess emerged from the club a few moments later, looking less disheveled than Chris. Jess’ lipstick wasn’t quite as bright as it used to be, though, and Chris flashed her a teasing look. She was too drunk to pick up on it, but Emily wasn’t. The first thing she did when she came within arm’s reach of Chris was smack him on the arm. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Chris grumbled, and Emily flipped him off—but not without a smile. 

She turned to Josh. “We ready to go?” 

“We’re going _home_?” Jess asked. Her face fell into a pout, and she reached into her dress to pull out her phone. “But it’s only—” She pressed the home button, and her eyes squeezed closed at the brightness. “Ow.” 

Emily reached over to click Jess’ screen off. Jess cracked an eye, and Emily pinched Jess’ cheek. “Don’t worry. We still have a critical stop to make.” 

Jess whooped, loud enough that Chris might have felt embarrassed if his ears weren’t ringing. Everything sounded muted and soft, but it was nice. Like a cushion between him and the world. 

Emily and Jess started walking toward the parking lot. Emily’s arm hooked around Jess’ waist—a gesture of support or affection, Chris wasn’t sure. Emily waved her free hand over her shoulder. “Come on, boys.” 

Josh looked at Chris expectantly, and Chris pushed himself off the wall. They trailed a few feet behind Emily and Jess, their arms brushing as they walked.

“Where are we going?” Chris asked.

Josh wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s a surprise.” Chris _ooh_ ed, and Josh’s brows knitted together. “Okay, it’s actually not that special. Don’t get excited.” 

Chris wanted to say that he felt excited just to be here—to be with Josh—but he couldn’t. Not with Emily and Jess so close. He settled for a teasing, “Too late,” and Emily turned to him. 

“Have a good time, Christopher? I’m devastated I didn’t get to see you dance.” 

Chris dropped his gaze to the ground as Josh’s arm looped over his shoulder. “As you should be,” Josh said. “This nerd’s got some moves.” 

“He’s bullshitting,” Chris mumbled. He kicked a loose rock on the asphalt. 

“He’s being modest,” Josh countered. “Boy messed me up.” 

Chris’ skin burned, but curiosity got the better of him. He snuck a glance at Emily’s reaction. She appraised him, an impish grin on her face. “Well, well. You fit in with us wild ones after all.” 

“Sure does,” Josh agreed. He leaned over to press a quick kiss into Chris’ hair, and Emily turned away again. 

“Good,” she said, “because Josh has been waiting way too long to do this.” 

Josh let out a scandalized gasp and reached forward to shove her—but he wasn’t fast enough. Emily had expected it, and she skirted away from Josh’s hand. Jess stumbled alongside her, giggling. 

“Our feelings talk is private, missy,” Josh scolded. 

“I don’t have feelings,” Emily defended. “It’s just you talking about how much you like Chris.” 

“Blasphemy.” 

“Isn’t that what Josh talks about in general?” Jess asked. “To, like, anyone who will listen?” 

“Oh, _Jess_ —not you too,” Josh said. “I see Emily’s already been a bad influence. You should come with us.”

Josh detached himself from Chris to tug Jess’ arm, trying to pull her away from Emily. Caught off guard, Emily’s grip on Jess’ waist slipped, and Jess slid toward Josh. Chris sucked in a sharp breath. He worried Jess would tumble over in her heels, but she was a pro, even inebriated. She shot a coy look at Emily, who grabbed Jess’ other arm. A playful tug-of-war ensued with Jess in the middle, soaking in the attention. 

Emily and Josh were the most stubborn people Chris knew, and he half-expected the fight to go on forever. Emily was the first to drop Jess’ arm, and she stepped in front of Chris, blocking his view of Josh.

“If you want to be that way, I’m stealing your nerd boyfriend,” she declared.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Josh gasped.

“Oh, I dare.”

Chris poked his head to the side. He watched Josh’s lips press together in mock-consideration. Josh hummed in thought as he and Emily stared each other down. Finally, he released his grip on Jess. 

“Fine,” he conceded. “Corrupt the heart of this innocent young girl. See if I care.” He shooed Jess away, and Jess scampered toward Emily. Her hand slid to the back of Emily’s neck, and she sighed dramatically, pretending to swoon. 

“Oh, Emily, that was _terrible_. What ever would I do without you?” Jess cooed. Chris noticed Emily’s cheeks redden, and she brushed Jess away. 

“Pull yourself together,” she teased, with less bite than usual. Josh winked at Chris over Emily’s shoulder, and Chris came out from behind her. He walked back to Josh, feeling sheepish.

“I could never sacrifice you,” Josh said. “ _Never._ ” He pressed a hand over his heart and looked at Chris earnestly. 

“You’re a real hero,” Chris deadpanned. 

“I’m a knight in shining armor.” Josh fished his keys out of his front pocket and tossed them lightly in his hand. “And your chariot awaits.” 

Josh’s car wasn’t anything to scoff at, but it might as well have been a chariot for how _good_ it felt to sit in. A soft sigh escaped Chris’ lips as he sank into the passenger seat. Josh wasn’t quick enough to disguise his laugh beneath a cough, and Chris’ gaze hardened.

“What?” he asked, his tone challenging. 

“You need to get out more,” Josh teased. 

Chris crossed his arms and slumped further down in the seat. He was too tired—and comfortable—to protest any more. “Guess you’ll just have to take me on more dates, then,” he said decisively.

“Guess I will.” 

They followed Emily’s car out of the lot and onto the street. Chris’ eyelids hung heavy, and he let his eyes close. The engine rumbled beneath them, and Josh’s car smelled like sweet, earthy cinnamon. It smelled like him. Affection curled warm inside Chris’ stomach, and he wanted to stay like this forever. Wanted to turn to Josh and say, _Fuck wherever we’re going. Take me somewhere else. Somewhere new._ He wondered what would happen if they left—drove off into the deep, dark night and didn’t look back. The thought stirred something inside him—something brave and reckless and not-Chris. Chris almost dared to dip his toe in it, and then Josh’s voice cut into his thoughts. 

“Not gonna get a second date if you fall asleep on me, Cochise.” 

Chris’ eyes snapped open. “I’m not,” he said. “Gonna fall asleep, I mean.”

Josh responded by cracking his window, and Chris shook his head to clear his thoughts. The smart remark on the tip of his tongue disappeared when the wind hit his face, and it felt almost as good as the seat. Chris lowered the passenger side window and held out his hand, palm down. The air broke apart around his fingers, and his palm rode the current like a wave. 

A high-pitched shout reached Chris’ ears. He looked ahead to see Jess emerge from the open sunroof in Emily’s car. She tugged her hair free from its braid and tossed her head back, yelling into the sky. She raised her arms high and wiggled her fingers. Chris laughed, and he was about to yell back at her when Emily’s car ran over a small pothole. Jess stumbled, her hands smacking flat against the roof. Seconds later, an unseen force tugged her back into the car.

Jess wasn’t stopped for long, though. She poked her head out of the passenger window next, and this time, Chris was ready. He lowered his window the rest of the way down and stuck his head out. The wind slapped against his cheeks, but he cupped his hands around his mouth and called, “Jess!” 

Jess turned. Her hair buffeted around her face, but it wasn’t enough to hide her toothy grin. Chris flashed a double thumbs-up, and the wind swept Jess’ laugh away before it reached him. He watched the pavement roll away beneath them as houses and buildings flitted past. Their lights flashed for an instant before they too fell behind. 

Chris turned his attention to the sky next. It was too heavily coated in clouds and smog to reveal any stars, but the moon emitted a hazy glow. It looked smooth from this distance, like a pearl tucked into a velvet case. Chris wanted to pluck it out and toss it to Josh. He wanted Josh to keep it. To feel the weight of it in his pocket, a reminder that the world wasn’t as ugly as he sometimes thought it was.

Chris felt a tug on the back of his jeans then, and he turned to frown at Josh. “Hey, now. No butt-touching on the first date.” 

Josh laughed at his indignation, and the sound warmed Chris’ bones. “Get your ass back in the car, stargazer,” Josh said. “We’re here.”

***

Clare’s Diner was one of Josh Washington’s favorite places in the world. It was a total dump, and the food didn’t live up to the prices, but it was one of the few 24-hour diners in the area. It was his midnight oasis.

Josh recognized the employee cars scattered across the parking lot, and he pulled into a spot near the doors. He killed the engine, and Chris squinted at the flashing sign above them. 

“A diner?” His tone was skeptical. 

“Got a problem?” 

Chris was quick to shake his head. “Just surprised.” He considered for a moment. “Guess it’s been a whole _night_ of surprises, though.” 

“The good kind, I hope.” 

Chris turned to Josh, his eyes gleaming a vibrant blue. Josh’s gaze often flitted around peoples’ edges, never able to settle—but with Chris, he wanted to look. 

So he did.

Chris’ gave him a reassuring smile, and he nodded. “Definitely the good kind.” 

Josh wanted to kiss him then. Not hard and urgent like they’d done on the dance floor, in the midst of hundreds of people. No—Josh needed them to be alone. He needed to take Chris’ face in his hands and kiss him, slow and soft. The way someone like Chris deserved to be kissed. 

Josh might have done it—parked in the lot of a shitty, run-down diner—but Emily rapped her knuckles against the window before he found the courage. Josh jumped, lost in his thoughts, and Chris failed to mask a snort. Josh shot him a half-hearted glare while Emily bent down to speak through the crack in the window.

“Do you two plan on staring dreamily into each other’s eyes for the rest of the night, or are we getting food?” 

Behind Emily, Jess curled her hands into small fists by her chest. She took up a pancake chant while Josh and Chris slipped back outside. When Josh and Chris met up near the front of the car, Chris bumped his shoulder into Josh. Josh bumped him back.

Emily led the way into the diner. The lights glowed bright and harsh, and Josh blinked as his eyes adjusted. The smell was familiar, a mix of cheap leather and stale coffee. It shouldn’t have been pleasant, but the permanent knot in his stomach loosened somewhat. 

A shock of purple hair popped up from behind the back counter, and a familiar voice greeted him. “Hey, Josh!”

Josh waved meekly, Chris and Jess’ presence making him self-conscious. “Hey, Violet.” 

She abandoned a heavy tray of mugs on the counter and came around. A bright smile lit her otherwise tired face, but Josh didn’t miss the shock that crossed her features. “Wow,” she said. “Brought the whole gang tonight.” 

“Not even close,” Josh said, “but it’s progress.” 

She hugged Josh and Emily in turn and then stepped back to look at Jess and Chris. She clucked her tongue. “Gosh, this is too easy.” She pointed a finger gun and Jess and said, “You’re Jess?” 

“Ding ding ding!” Jess crowed.

“Jess is a little drunk,” Emily explained, laying a hand on Jess’ arm. 

“Jess is a little drunk, and also wants pancakes,” Jess amended. Her eyes widened, and she added, “Your hair is _so pretty_.” She sounded like she was just noticing it—which maybe she was.

Violet ran a hand through it. “Thanks. I’m Violet—as in, that’s my name. Name came first, hair color second.” 

Jess nodded. “Gotcha,” she said, slow and drawling. Violet’s lips pressed together, like she was trying to hold back another laugh. She turned her attention to Chris, and Josh felt Chris squirm under her gaze. When Violet’s eyes lit up in recognition, Josh thought Chris might hide behind him. 

“Oh,” Violet said, “you are definitely Chris.” 

“Definitely?” Chris squeaked.

“It’s a good thing,” Violet assured. “Josh talks about you a lot. That’s all.” 

Chris’ head swiveled in Josh’s direction. His gaze pierced the side of Josh’s head, but Josh refused to meet it. Instead, Josh did what he did best—he diverted the subject. “I think we should grab a booth before Jess storms your kitchen.” 

“Well, at least that’d spice things up a little,” Violet said. She grabbed some menus from the stack sitting on the front counter and handed them to Josh. Josh took them, and she gestured to the empty booths and tables around them. “Take your pick. I’ll be right with you guys—and it’s nice to see you again, Josh.” She gave his arm a quick squeeze before heading to the back again. 

Jess snatched the menus from Josh and took off toward a corner booth, dragging Emily behind her. Josh tried to follow, but Chris moved in front of him, blocking his path. “You talk about me a lot?” 

Josh stared down at their feet. The tips of their shoes almost touched. “You heard the girl,” he teased. “Stop fishing.” 

“I’m not _fishing_.” 

“You’re totally fishing.”

Chris huffed before shifting the topic. “She seems cool. How come you’ve never talked about her before?” 

Josh shrugged. “I dunno.”

“She seems like she knows you well,” Chris pried. “You must come here often.” 

“I guess. I come here a lot at night, you know? When I can’t sleep or whatever.” A realization hit Josh, and he added, “I don’t think I’ve ever been here during the day, actually.” 

Chris’ mouth sank into a concerned frown. “I thought you…” 

“I can’t bother you every time I have a bad night, Chris. You’d never sleep either.” 

Chris’ frown deepened, and Josh tugged playfully on a belt loop of Chris’ jeans. Chris’ face flushed, and Josh delighted in the reaction. He wondered how long it would take for that to wear off—and how else he could make Chris blush like that. The thought made his skin tingle, and he tried to brush it aside. “C’mon,” he said. “Stop worrying and let me buy you food.” 

“Can’t say no to that, can I?” Chris asked. Josh linked his arm through Chris’ and led him to the corner booth. He let Chris take the inside—the ultimate sacrifice—and slid into the seat next to him. The booth was big enough for three people on each side, but Chris sat close enough for their legs to touch. He slid a menu in front of himself and pored over it in silence. 

Chris’ hand found Josh’s leg underneath the table, and he gave Josh’s thigh a light squeeze. “What do you recommend?” 

“Breakfast,” Josh said without hesitation. “It’s a scientific fact that all breakfast foods taste better after midnight.” 

Jess nodded sagely, still staring at her menu. “God, that is so true.” 

Emily’s quiet tapping on her phone ceased, and she turned to Jess. “You’ve been looking at the menu forever. I thought you said you wanted pancakes.” 

Jess made a strange, garbled sound that might have been offense. “Yeah, but there’s like—so many pancakes! It’s bananas.” She held the menu in front of Emily’s face and jabbed at a point in the middle. “Look— _bananas_!” 

“I see,” Emily teased. Jess went back to her menu, and Emily’s gaze lingered before she returned to her phone. 

Violet came by to take their drink orders, and they stuck to safe, non-alcoholic options. When she returned, Josh ordered his usual (cinnamon French toast) and Chris went with a Belgium waffle. Jess continued to agonize over her options. A frown creased her forehead, and finally she turned to Violet with a pleading look. “Should I get strawberry pancakes, or banana pancakes?” 

“Why don’t you combine them?” Emily suggested. She looked at Violet. “Can you do that, Vi?” 

“Easy,” Violet said. 

Evidently Jess hadn’t considered that option. Her mouth opened in a perfect O. “That’s so smart,” she said, her voice reverent. “Em, you’re so smart. Violet, my girlfriend is _so smart._ ” 

Emily stiffened across from Josh, and she stared at Jess until Josh nudged her with his foot. She looked away, and Violet laughed. “So what can I get for you, O intelligent one?” 

Emily ordered a crepe, and Violet took their menus. She gestured to the empty tables around them. "Now don't disturb the other patrons, or I'll have to ask you to leave."

Chris watched her retreat, and Josh watched _him_ as he scanned the surroundings. Josh’s stomach flooded with nerves. He wondered if he should have taken them someplace different—someplace nicer. Then Chris turned back to them, nodded once, and said, “This is nice.” 

Jess hummed in agreement, and Emily snorted. “It’s kind of shitty, but there’s something comforting about 24-hour diners in the middle of the night.” 

Chris looked into the darkness outside, and he tapped his fingernail against the glass. “It’s like we’re in a bubble.” He looked over at Josh. “Is that why you like it?” 

Josh fumbled. He didn’t know why he liked it. He didn’t like to dwell on his feelings or his coping mechanisms, but it was as good a guess as any. And he liked that Chris was guessing. “Maybe.” 

Chris’ hand moved until it found Josh’s, and he twined their fingers together. It sent a tingle down Josh’s spine that was more than the thrill of a new touch. It loosened his tightly wound insides more than anything Josh had tried—and he had tried a lot. 

Skin warm against Josh’s, Chris said, “Well, I like it.” 

Unspoken words hung between them, but Josh didn’t need to hear them to know what Chris meant. 

_And I like you._

Emily gagged, catching Chris’ drift, and Josh changed the topic until their food came. Jess clapped at the sight of her strawberry banana pancakes, and Chris whispered, “Damn,” when Violet placed his waffle in front of him. Josh’s laugh caught in his throat when Violet slid his cinnamon French toast onto the table. The smell wafted toward him, and his stomach rumbled.

Violet laughed. “Did you all collectively realize how hungry you are?” 

Jess’ cheeks bulged around her first pancake bite. She swallowed with no small effort. “Oh, I realized a _long_ time ago.” 

Violet left them to it, and they ate in relative silence. They were too busy stuffing their faces to focus on conversation. Emily was the only one not shoving food into her mouth with unhealthy speed. She watched them a mixture of awe and disgust. “I’m not sure if I’m appalled or impressed.” 

Josh raised his head for the first time since he started eating. “Both?” he suggested around a mouthful of cinnamon-y goodness. 

Emily’s mouth twisted, and she nodded. “Definitely both.”

***

Chris slumped back against the booth. His stomach was stuffed with waffles, and he felt a heavy food coma coming on. His fork clanged as it landed on his empty plate, and he lolled his head in Josh’s direction.

“Carry me to the car.” 

Josh almost choked on his food. His hand came up to his mouth, and he said, “Carry yourself.” 

A low whine escaped Chris lips, and he turned his attention to Emily. “Em. My nearest and dearest. Carry me—”

“No.”

“I’ll carry you,” Jess piped up. Chris laughed, thinking it was a joke, and then her brows furrowed. 

“Oh, shit, you’re serious? No, Jess. I’m only fooling around.” 

“I can totally do it,” Jess insisted.

Were they really having this conversation? “Uh, no.” 

Jess’ mouth curved in a pout. “Why not?” 

“Because you’re small. And also drunk.” 

“I am not. I ate _pancakes_. I’m un-drunk.” 

Chris arched his eyebrows. “You mean sober?” 

Jess snapped her fingers at him. “That, too.” 

“Jesus.” 

Josh and Emily got up to pay for the food soon after, leaving Chris and Jess alone in the booth. Jess didn’t waste any time. She pleaded the second they were alone, and Chris settled it the only way he knew how. “Okay, why don’t I carry _you_ to the car?” he asked. “Is that a fair compromise?” 

Jess’ hand smacked against the table, rattling the plates and silverware. “Hell _yeah_ , it is!” She leaped out of the booth, making grabby hands in his direction, and Chris slid out of the booth with a sigh. He lowered himself, letting out a soft “oof” as Jess hopped onto his back with enthusiasm. Her arms came around his neck, and her legs stuck out on Chris’ sides. He straightened himself and hooked his arms underneath Jess’ legs to keep her up. She was heavier than she looked, and her breath tickled his ear as she giggled. 

Josh and Emily chose that exact moment to turn from the counter. Emily rolled her eyes at the sight, and Josh reached into his pocket for his phone. “The rule!” Chris shouted, but it was useless. Jess gave a double thumbs-up, and Chris’ mouth pressed into an annoyed line. Josh snapped the photo. 

“C’mon, Cochise,” Josh whined. “Give me that cute smile of yours.” 

Chris’ lips remained pressed together, but heat crept into his cheeks. Jess gasped next to his ear. “Aw, he’s _blushing_!” 

Josh snapped another photo. “Even cuter.” 

Chris uncurled his grip on Jess’ leg enough to flip Josh off. Josh conceded, pocketing his phone and gesturing for Chris and Jess to come over. “Come on, troublemakers. Let’s get moving.” 

They said goodbye to Violet, who told them to come back soon, and Chris dutifully carried Jess out the door. Getting down the front steps was a challenge and a half, and Jess cheered when they reached the ground. He let her down next to Emily’s car, and she squeezed him around the middle. “My noble steed,” she gushed.

Chris ruffled her undone hair. “Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep, wild child.” 

He shooed her into the car, closing the door behind her. Emily peered at him over the roof. “Think you’ll come out with us again?” she asked. 

Chris knew he would, but there was no shame in playing hard to get. “Maybe,” he said, shrugging.

“I won’t rest until I see these so-called moves, Christopher. Just know that.” She pointed at him sternly and sunk into the driver’s seat, wishing them both a good night. Josh and Chris waved them off and retreated to Josh’s car.

When the dashboard lit up, Chris let out a whoosh of breath at the time. 2:19 a.m. “Now that, as Jess might say, is bananas.”

“You usually peace out way before this,” Josh agreed. “I’m surprised.”

“Do you mean impressed?”

“One could use that word.” 

Josh kept the radio off this time, and Chris didn’t mind. The silence was comfortable now, nerves worn away by exertion. Chris didn’t close his eyes, either. He curled up in the seat and watched the empty roads ahead of them, wishing the drive back to his house was longer.

They pulled into Chris’ driveway at 2:40. Chris peered through the windshield at his house. His phone hadn’t blown up with texts and all the lights were off, meaning his parents didn’t know he was still out. They might not have been mad, but Chris would have told them if he thought he’d be out this late. He hadn’t expected to find himself still in Josh’s car at this time of night.

He hadn’t expected any of this. 

Josh turned off the engine, and Chris got as far as, “Don’t—” before Josh opened his door. He nearly ran to passenger side, and Chris glowered at him as he opened Chris’ door. He took a deep bow, gesturing for Chris to exit.

Chris considered climbing into the driver’s seat, but he knew he couldn't make it to the other door fast enough. He huffed a sigh and obliged, mumbling his belligerent thanks as Josh closed the door behind him. The sound reverberated through the air, and Chris liked that they were the only ones outside. It felt, for a brief moment, like they were the only ones in the whole damn city. That would have scared Chris shitless if he was by himself, but with Josh, he felt different. He felt safe.

“You gonna walk me to the door, too?” Chris joked.

“Sure as shit am,” Josh said—and he did. Their automatic porch light clicked on when they reached the top of the steps, and they stopped. Awkwardness settled between them again, and Chris found himself wringing his hands. 

“Well,” he said.

“Well,” Josh repeated.

“I, uh—I didn’t think this is how my day would go when I woke up this morning.” 

“Me neither,” Josh admitted. “But I’m glad it did.” 

“Me too.” Chris realized all his thanks had been grumbling until now, and he cleared his throat. “And thank you—for everything. This was…a lot more than I expected, somehow.” 

Josh tilted his head, a smile curling his lips. “It’s been over ten years, dude. When are you going to stop underestimating me?” 

“Whenever you stop blowing my expectations out of the water.” 

Josh’s face lit up at that. His hands swung by his sides, like he wanted to reach forward and touch Chris but couldn’t make himself do it.

Or maybe he was just swinging his arms.

Chris scuffed the toe of his shoe against the wood beneath them, and he thought about going inside. But a piece of that dance floor bravery remained, nestled inside him, and he didn’t say goodnight. He said, “You know, you could’ve just kissed me.” 

And Josh did.

His hands came up to cup Chris’ face, and they kissed with a softness Chris didn’t know Josh was capable of. Chris thought he might break at the feeling. Josh actually _tasted_ like cinnamon now, and Chris slipped his hands underneath Josh’s blazer. His fingers gripped Josh’s sides, and Josh smiled against his lips before pulling away. 

“I thought I’d never fucking do that.” 

Chris leaned forward again. He intended to catch the corner of Josh’s mouth, and he did, but it wasn’t enough. He kissed Josh again, long and lingering, trying to commit the feeling to memory until the next time. “Better late than never,” he said.

Josh lowered his hands from Chris’ face, stretching his arms lazily over Chris’ shoulders. “Mmm,” he agreed. “Got a lot of lost time to make up for.” 

Chris reached for that last bit of courage. “How much time?”

Josh’s look was stern. “You’re fishing again, man.”

“I’m not at _all_. Consider it another perfectly innocent question.” 

Josh rolled his eyes, and he kept his gaze pinned over Chris’ left shoulder when he answered. “Four years, give or take.”

Chris’ heart thumped in his chest, and he hoped Josh couldn’t feel it. He whistled, and Josh snapped his gaze back to Chris, looking nervous. “What about you?” he asked.

Chris considered. “Little bit longer, but basically the same.” 

Josh clucked his tongue. “You’re just trying to one-up me now.” 

“Am not.” 

Josh scrutinized him then, searching every inch of Chris’ face for signs of a lie. Finding none, his body relaxed, muscles loosening underneath Chris’ fingers. “So that’s like, eight years total we need to make up for,” Josh said.

“That’s a lot of time.” 

“That’s a lot of dates.” 

“I think I can live with that,” Chris decided.

Josh’s response was immediate. “Me too.”

***

Josh climbed into his car at 3 a.m. with tingling, swollen lips. He watched Chris’ light click on in the second floor window, and he tossed his phone between his hands.

The text he sent to Emily was only one word: _thanks_.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never been to anything close to a nightclub, but i can confirm that diner breakfast food tastes AMAZING after midnight.
> 
> epilogue: emily texts josh back, "I'M SLEEPING YOU ASSHOLE."


End file.
